Rouge
by Idiote
Summary: "Dans cette ville, tout était gris ou brun terne à longueur de temps : la météo, les maisons, l'eau du canal, l'herbe, les gens..." Parce que, des fois, on ne peut plus rien faire, et tout va mal. UA & sans doute OOC


Un deuxième OS que je n'ai pas écrit d'une traite, mais j'espère que la forme est meilleure que le premier ^^ Plus cohérente, du moins. À ne pas lire en pleine déprime. Si vous vous vous mettre dans l'ambiance, essayez d'écouter quelque chose du genre « Already Over » de Red.

Bonne lecture !

_**Rouge**_

C'était l'été. Un été morne, sans véritable couleur, triste et fade. Dans cette ville, de toute façon, tout était gris ou brun terne à longueur de temps : la météo, les maisons, l'eau du canal, l'herbe, les gens...

C'est pour ça qu'on remarquait bien Renji, avec ses cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant. Il habitait dans le quartier depuis qu'il avait cinq ans, mais vivait toujours à l'orphelinat une vingtaine d'années plus tard. Il était d'ailleurs en train de jouer avec les plus jeunes qui partageaient l'établissement avec lui. Ils étaient devant le vieux bâtiment miteux, aussi triste que le reste de la ville, assis dans l'herbe. Les gamins se rassemblaient autour de lui, et riaient à ses pitreries, se moquant parfois gentiment de lui. Il grimaçait ou racontait des histoires, amusant les enfants qui chuchotaient parfois en montrant ses tatouages, et leurs rires le faisaient sourire. Mais un observateur attentif aurait remarqué que jamais ses yeux ne se départaient de leur expression vaguement mélancolique.

Non loin de là, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux violets, menue, se tenait aux côtés de son frère, un homme à l'allure sévère et à la beauté froide. Enfin, pour être plus exacte, c'était son beau-frère, qui l'avait adoptée suite à la mort de sa sœur et de leurs parents dans un accident de voiture. Un chauffard, dans une route de montagne. Rukia avait alors quatre ans. Elle avait dû venir habiter au manoir, mais sortait souvent, et elle connaissait Renji depuis leur plus tendre enfance, car son frère étant un grand ami du propriétaire de l'orphelinat, elle pouvait s'y rendre aussi souvent qu'elle le voulait.

- Hé, Renji ! l'appela-t-elle sous le regard un brin désapprobateur de Byakuya, qui ne dit cependant rien.

Le jeune homme se releva et chassa gentiment les enfants, ce qui lui prit quelques minutes, puis se dirigea vers elle.

- Bonjour, Rukia, monsieur Kuchiki.

Il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à l'appeler « Byakuya » : l'homme avait établi une distance bien trop grande entre lui et les autres pour qu'il se permette ça.

- Alors, comment ça va ? demanda la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

- Comme d'hab : les gamins sont toujours excités. Shunsui et Jyushiro ont du mal à les contenir, rit-il.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois par la porte principale, Rukia et Renji bavardant tandis que Byakuya restait muet, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

L'intérieur changeait du tout au tout. Les murs étaient peints avec des couleurs vives, les dessins des enfants accrochés dessus les portes avaient également été décorées, des motifs abstraits ou des paysages représentés dessus tout le monde s'activait, souriait, boudait, discutait et un joyeux brouhaha régnait sur tout cela.

En passant, le trio salua quelques unes des personnes qui encadraient : il faut dire que, depuis le temps qu'ils fréquentaient l'endroit, ils les connaissaient. C'est après une conversation de quelques minutes avec Shuuhei Hisagi qu'ils purent enfin atteindre les deux responsables de l'établissement : Shunsui Kyoraku et Jyushiro Ukitake.

L'un était brun, la barbe éternellement mal rasée, toujours calme et décontracté. Le second avait de longs cheveux, d'une couleur blanche due à une maladie qu'il avait depuis tout petit, et deux yeux verts. Les deux se connaissaient depuis le lycée, et adoraient les enfants. Ils étaient eux-mêmes gérés par leur secrétaire, Nanao Ise, qui finalement était la mère de tout le monde, y compris de ces deux-là.

Ils étaient en grande conversation dans leur bureau lorsque le trio frappa à la porte - enfin, pas tous en même temps, seulement Renji. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Jyushiro à l'air fatigué. Byakuya fronça les sourcils, et entra sans un mot, refermant le battant derrière lui et laissant plantés les deux jeunes gens. Rukia et Renji se regardèrent, intrigués, puis décidèrent d'aller se promener en ville.

La jeune femme quitta son ami un peu plus tard, prétextant des courses à faire. Cependant, elle avait l'air un peu trop joyeuse en partant, et Renji sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps, depuis peu, avec un dénommé Ichigo Kurosaki, trop pour que ça soit vraiment innocent à son avis. Elle ne lui avait rien dit là-dessus, mais les rumeurs circulaient vite, et il avait été au courant rapidement.

Cela dit, il n'avait jamais rencontré cet Ichigo. On pourrait penser que, en tant que meilleur ami de Rukia, il aurait dû aller s'assurer que cet homme ne risquait pas de la blesser, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre, parce qu'il avait peur de perdre son sang-froid en le voyant.

Parce que la vérité, c'était qu'il était jaloux de lui, à en crever, et qu'il aurait tout donné pour être à sa place.

Car Renji aimait Rukia.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte très vite. Il savait bien qu'il avait énormément d'affection pour elle, mais il se disait que c'était normal, puisqu'elle était comme un sœur pour lui. Mais, au fil des ans, elle était devenue bien plus que ça, et il n'avait jamais eu le courage de le lui avouer. Et chaque jour, depuis que la relation entre Rukia et Ichigo avait commencé, il s'était maudit pour sa lâcheté.

Au lieu de rester là, à ressasser ses sentiments, il préféra revenir à l'orphelinat. Il traîna longtemps dans les rues, aussi était-il tard lorsuqi'l rentra, et la plupart des enfants étaient couchés alors qu'il avait à peine déjeuné avec la jeune femme. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, pensant aller chercher quelques restes pour combler le vide de son estomac. Il passa juste devant le bureau, où s'étaient enfermés Byakuya et les trois autres en milieu d'après midi. Il s'étonna de voir encore de la lumière filtrer sous la porte, et s'approcha. Il s'arrêta en entendant les voix des différentes personnes présentes.

- Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire, avouait Jyushiro, d'un ton fatigué.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir plus vous aider, s'excusa Byakuya, une nuance de regret dans la voix.

Du regret ? Attendez, depuis quand Byakuya Kuchiki montrait-il des émotions ? Renji se colla à la porte, vaguement inquiet, attentif à la conversation.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Byakuya, fit Shunsui, on savait que ça allait arriver de toute façon...

- Monsieur Kyoraku... tenta Nanao d'une voix douce, qui se voulait réconfortante.

- Ça ira, la rassura-t-il. Nous avons encore un peu de temps. Il va falloir trouver un endroit où envoyer tout ces pauvres gosses...

Dans le couloir, le visage de Renji, à peine éclairé, se tendit. Il ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas comprendre...

- Je pense que nous pourrons voir ça demain, trancha Nanao après quelques instants de flottement. Il est tard, votre sœur doit sûrement s'inquiéter, dit-elle en s'adressant sans doute à Byakuya, et nous n'avancerons pas plus ce soir.

Renji entendit le raclement des chaises, les dernières phrases échangées, les voix désolées et fatiguées, mais il ne songea pas un instant à se déplacer. Aussi les occupants de la pièce trouvèrent-ils le jeune homme planté là, devant la porte, l'air complètement abasourdi. Il dirigea ses yeux bruns vers les deux hommes qui l'avaient élevé, se refusant à voir sur leurs visages épuisés et défaits la confirmation de ce qu'il avait entendu. Ni Shunsui, ni Jyushiro ne dirent quoique ce soit, muets face à l'incrédulité de Renji. Ce dernier tourna ensuite son regard vers Nanao, qui le fixait avec une sorte de tristesse mêlée de résignation, puis, lentement, il regarda Byakuya. L'expression attristée de l'homme, en temps normal plus que froid, lui donna envie de pleurer. Il y eu un moment de silence, les personnes présentes restant muettes, immobiles. Puis il lui dit, avec une nuance de pitié et de compassion dans la voix :

- Je suis désolé, Abarai.

C'est ce qui l'acheva.

.o.o.o.

Le jeune homme ne tenta même pas d'avoir des explications. Il fallut plusieurs minutes aux plus âgés pour se reprendre, puis Byakuya partit, l'air abattu, tandis que les trois responsables de l'orphelinat tentaient d'aider Renji à se remettre. Mais le jeune homme était totalement effondré : depuis sa plus tendre enfance, l'établissement était tout ce qu'il avait connu. Que pouvait-il faire, maintenant qu'il était visiblement voué à disparaître ?

Les deux hommes le laissèrent aux mains de Nanao, qui le reconduisit vers sa chambre, lui expliquant doucement qu'ils n'avaient tout bonnement plus assez de fonds pour continuer à gérer l'orphelinat et accueillir d'autres enfants. Ils avaient tout essayé, mais ils étaient arrivés au bout de leurs options, lui dit-elle.

Mais c'était tout juste si Renji l'écoutait. La seule chose qu'il était encore capable de penser, c'était que toute sa vie venait de s'effondrer.

.o.o.o.

Renji déambulait à travers les cartons. On avait finalement pu répartir les enfants dans plusieurs autres établissements aux alentours, et cela faisait plus d'une semaine que les derniers d'entre eux étaient partis. Ce jour là était le dernier du bâtiment en tant qu'orphelinat. Le lendemain, tous devaient avoir déserté la place. Alors ils avaient fait leurs paquets, et tout le monde déménageait. Lui-même s'était trouvé un minuscule logement, dans un coin du nord du quartier. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à trop s'éloigner. Tous s'étaient échangé leurs nouvelles adresses, dans l'espoir de continuer à entretenir des liens, mais il ne savait pas si il pourrait continuer à en voir beaucoup.

Il y avait bien Izuru, Momo, et Shuuhei : ces trois là étaient un peu plus âgés que lui, et travaillaient à l'orphelinat, pour encadrer les enfants. Seul Izuru y logeait aussi, les deux autres ne faisant cela que comme job d'étudiant, mais ils s'étaient tous très vite liés d'amitié, et Renji ne voulait pas vraiment perdre le contact avec eux. Il avait d'ailleurs passé le plus clair de son temps avec eux, les semaines précédentes, à échanger les souvenirs, profiter des derniers moments qu'ils pourraient passer ainsi. À conseiller le jeune homme sur un choix d'études et de carrière, aussi. En effet, celui-ci avait toujours imaginé qu'il pourrait travailler dans le lieu où il avait grandi : s'occuper des enfants lui paraissait la meilleure chose au monde.

Cependant, il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire : il n'avait pas de réelle qualification, et même si Shunsui et Jyushiro le recommandaient, il ne savait pas si il pourrait se trouver un véritable travail. Il avait, pour le moment trouvé un petit job de barman, le soir, qui devrait lui permettre de vivre quelques temps. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se contenter de cela.

Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de voir Rukia, pour parler avec elle de tout ce qui lui arrivait, mais il n'avait pu la voir que quatre fois. Quatre rendez-vous, courts, pendant lesquels ils discutaient finalement très peu. À chaque fois, elle avait semblé nerveuse, et la gêne s'était petit à petit installée entre eux. Ça avait fait mal à Renji, mais il s'était dit que, de tout façon, c'était inévitable.

Et il avait préféré arrêter d'y penser, de peur de trop sentir la douleur.

.o.o.o.

Ce matin-là, encore, il était épuisé. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'il avait commencé à bosser, et il n'avait pas encore pris le bon rythme : il faut dire qu'en trois semaines, il avait dû, en plus, s'installer, et il avait revu Shunsui et Jyushiro, en tant que vieux amis mais aussi parce que des deux derniers s'inquiétaient pour leur « petit » protégé, sachant que sa situation n'était pas facile. Il avait aussi eut quelques rendez-vous avec certains de ses amis. Rukia n'en avait pas fait partie.

C'était un – quoi, un mardi, sans doute -, et le jeune homme se sentait épuisé. Depuis cette nuit où il avait eut l'impression que son monde s'écroulait, il avait vécu à cent à l'heure, ne se reposant jamais. Il se disait que c'était parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses à faire, mais chercher un job dans le quartier au point que ça devenait presque compulsif n'était pas réellement nécessaire, et il devait bien s'avouer que c'était surtout pour s'empêcher de penser. Penser à l'orphelinat, à sa vie d'avant, à celle qu'il vivait maintenant, à son éloignement avec Rukia.

Il avait cru, ce jour là, prendre un nouveau départ.

En rentrant dans le logement exigu qui lui servait de foyer, il rencontra un homme, en passant dans une rue d'un quartier résidentiel, déserte à cette heure là. Rien que de très banal, sauf que l'homme en question l'arrêta dans ladite rue. Comme ça, sans raison apparente. Il le dévisagea un bon moment. Renji se laissa faire, trop étonné pour réagir, et le détailla rapidement : des cheveux bruns, des yeux chocolats un peu masqués par de grandes lunettes à monture noire, et une aura, un sentiment de douceur et de bienveillance qui se dégageait de son visage. Il finit tout de même par protester.

- Non mais...qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? demanda-t-il en se dégageant vivement.

- Je te contemplais, répondit l'homme avec un sourire chaleureux.

- ...hein ? répondit le jeune homme, totalement déboussolé.

- Je suis photographe, et peintre à mes heures perdues, expliqua l'inconnu, toujours souriant. Ton regard m'a...captivé.

Renji le regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis éclata de rire.

- Vous avez un grain ou quoi ?

- Pas du tout, répondit l'autre tranquillement. Tes yeux...tu sais ce qu'ils disent ? Que tu as mal, continua-t-il sans attendre la réponse de son interlocuteur, et que tu es confus. Que tu ne sais plus quoi faire. Que tes sentiments sont chamboulés à tous les étages.

Pour le coup, Renji arrêta de rire. Son visage devint subitement sérieux.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez, hein ? fit-il à voix basse, les dents serrées. De ma « souffrance ». Rien !

Il allait continuer son chemin, furieux, mais l'homme le rattrapa par le poignet.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser, s'excusa-t-il.

Le jeune homme eut un rire ironique, sans joie. Ben voyons, un inconnu l'arrête dans les rue et lui dit que ses yeux expriment de la souffrance ? Non, c'est sûr, il ne voulait que...

- Voudrais-tu venir prendre un verre avec moi ? lui proposa l'autre, toujours calme, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Renji inspira un bon coup. O.K., ce type était visiblement un peu bizarre. Très bizarre.

Mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, pas envie de rentrer « chez lui », et, par contre, envie d'en savoir plus sur cet homme qui avait l'air de se croire tout permis. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui arriver, hein ? Il était assez grand pour se défendre si ça tournait mal...

- D'acc, répondit-il tandis que son vis-à-vis le lâchait. Mais seulement si vous me dites votre nom.

- Je me nomme Sosuke Aizen, répondit l'homme. Et tu peux me tutoyer. Et toi ?

- Renji Abarai, se présenta celui-ci.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le centre-ville, conversant gaiement, et Renji se dit que ce type n'était pas si désagréable qu'il avait pu le sembler. Bizarre, certes, mais sympa, cultivé, gentil, perspicace...

Et surtout, il tombait à point nommé pour combler sa solitude.

.o.o.o.

Il se revirent plusieurs fois au cours des mois qui suivirent. Aizen – ou Sosuke, puisqu'il lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom – passait parfois au bar où travaillait toujours Renji, ou alors le jeune homme rendait visite à l'artiste chez lui, dans son atelier. Ils se donnaient aussi rendez-vous, de temps en temps, pour passer quelques heures ensemble, discutant des dernières nouveautés musicales, ou de choses dans le genre.

C'est ainsi que Renji, de plus en plus, se coupa de ses anciens amis. Il avait revu Shuuhei et Izuru, deux ou trois fois, mais guère plus. Momo n'était jamais disponible – elle travaillait à présent comme infirmière dans un hôpital pour enfants, et passait le plus clair de son temps libre à se reposer.

Il avait croisé Rukia une fois, aussi. Dans la rue, avec un homme à peu près de son âge, qu'elle lui avait présenté comme étant Ichigo Kurosaki. Ils avaient discuté un moment, s'échangeant les dernières nouvelles, mais le jeune homme la quitta avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Leur conversation avait été creuse, sans intérêt. Il avait échangé quelques mots avec ce Kurosaki, un grand type roux aux sourcils continuellement froncés, mais il lui avait paru être un type bien. Et ça l'énervait encore plus.

Rukia se baladait avec ce type, alors que c'était avant la place qu'il occupait, d'accord, ça l'agaçait. Elle passait beaucoup plus de temps avec l'autre qu'avec lui, c'était un fait indéniable. Et, un peu plus tôt, il en crevait de jalousie.

Mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas haïr cet homme. Il avait vraiment l'air d'une bonne personne, et Renji s'y connaissait, après avoir vu passer des dizaines de gamins, à deviner si ils risquaient d'embêter les autres ou non. Mais cet Ichigo lui avait tout simplement fait l'effet d'un type bien, comme il faut, sympa. Et qui lui ressemblait, par dessus le marché. Sauf qu'il devait bien avoir quelque chose en plus, hein ? Pour que Rukia le préfère.

Alors Renji n'avait rien dit. Ils les avait salués, leur avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir avec eux, qu'il avait du travail et qu'il allait arriver en retard. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais il aurait pu facilement passer une heure avec eux avant d'être en retard. Mais il n'avait pas voulu les déranger. Enfin, il n'avait _vraiment_ _pas_ eu envie de passer son temps à tenir la chandelle.

Et il était parti. Et, encore une fois, il s'était mentalement enguirlandé pour son manque de courage. Et ça n'y avait rien fait.

C'est pour ça que, dix minutes plus tard, il arrivait au bar avec presque une heure d'avance sur son horaire habituel. Il espérait juste que ça serait payé en heure sup'.

.o.o.o.

C'était une soirée comme les autres, peu de temps après cette rencontre. Abarai travaillait toujours au même endroit, n'ayant pas réussi à trouver autre chose. Sosuke arriva vers 22 heures. Il portait une tenue décontractée, mais chaude, hiver oblige, et s'approcha tranquillement du comptoir, commandant un verre de whisky à Renji qui s'empressa de le lui servir avec un sourire. Au milieu de tous ces tourbillons d'émotions qui l'agitaient, le photographe était le seul point d'attache qui lui restait, et il était sincèrement content de le voir.

La nuit se déroula normalement : le jeune homme s'occupa des clients, et l'artiste resta là, à le regarder, le contempler même. Il disait souvent que c'était un « exercice » pour son « œil d'artiste », et si Renji s'était senti mal à l'aise au début, il avait fini par s'y faire. C'était d'ailleurs une des principales activités du brun lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble : il lui demandait de s'asseoir, et pendant une ou deux minutes - que Renji trouvait toujours assez longues, vu qu'il ne supportait pas de rester en place trop longtemps - il le détaillait. Puis ils reprenaient leur conversation.

Plusieurs fois, aussi, Sosuke lui avait demandé de poser pour lui, pour ses photos. Au début, le jeune homme était assez réticent, mais à force de persuasion, son nouvel ami avait fini par le faire céder, et le tatoué avait accepté de lui servir de « modèle », comme il disait.

Le jeune homme avait cependant catégoriquement refusé qu'il prenne des clichés de lui à son travail. Alors le brun venait sans rien, et le regardait simplement toute la soirée, son éternel sourire accroché à ses lèvres, et Abarai sentait ses yeux le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent.

Renji termina son service aux alentours de cinq heures. La nuit n'avait pas été trop dure, car les clients se faisaient relativement rares en cette période de froid, la neige en décourageant plus d'un. Aussi n'était-il pas aussi épuisé que d'habitude, et proposa-t-il à son ami de le raccompagner chez lui. Sosuke accepta avec un de ses habituels sourires, et ils sortirent du bar, bien emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux, car le vent au dehors était vraiment glacial.

- Tu veux monter prendre quelque chose de chaud ? proposa le brun lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant son immeuble.

- Euh...oui, je veux bien, répondit le jeune homme, en songeant que la température dans son appartement à lui devait être proche de zéro, ce qui lui ôta instantanément toute envie d'y retourner.

Les deux hommes montèrent donc jusqu'au troisième étage, et entrèrent dans le logement du plus âgé. Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement à l'unisson, tant la chaleur qui y régnait contrastait avec la fraîcheur du dehors et du couloir, et après avoir échangé un petit rire, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs manteaux et Renji s'installa sur le canapé tandis que Sosuke allait faire du café. Le brun revint quelques minutes plus tard, pour trouver le tatoué perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne réagit pas au petit bruit que fit le plateau portant tasses, cafetière et sucre lorsqu'il rencontra la petit table basse encombrée, pas plus au vacarme de la pile de vieux albums qui tombèrent.

Le plus âgé, intrigué, approcha son visage, et découvrit, surpris, qu'une larme coulait de l'œil de son cadet.

- Eh bien ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-il avec compassion et étonnement : jamais il n'avait vu Renji pleurer.

Ce dernier sursauta au son de la voix de son ami, puis renifla discrètement, mais ne répondit pas, tournant à peine ses yeux vers l'autre avant de les reporter sur la vitre en face de lui.

On ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait derrière, car elle était couverte de buée, mais l'intérieur de l'appartement était déjà très plaisant à regarder : des photographies un peu partout, accrochées aux murs, entassées sur un meuble, ou côte à côte, en couleur et en noir et blanc, certaines du jeune homme, d'ailleurs. Les murs étaient peints en jaune pâle, ce qui donnait un air assez chaleureux au tout. Des rideaux bruns étaient attachés de part et d'autre de la fenêtre, et d'autres séparaient le salon des pièces attenantes.

Renji détailla tout cela, son regard passant sur le buffet encombré qui accueillait les couverts et la vaisselle, sur la grande lampe qui trônait près d'un fauteuil, sur la table à manger, recouverte d'une vieille nappe à carreaux – une nappe de grand-mère, aurait dit Rukia.

Rukia.

- J'ai...commença Renji d'une voix éraillée.

Il s'interrompit, et vit que le brun l'écoutait avec un air inhabituellement sérieux. La jeune homme déglutit, puis fixa à nouveau la vitre en face de lui, se tordant un peu les mains tandis que le café refroidissait.

- J'ai une amie...Rukia. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, je crois, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Sosuke qui confirma d'un hochement de tête silencieux. Eh bien, tu vois...pour moi, elle est plus, beaucoup plus qu'une amie, et...Ah, je dois t'ennuyer avec mes histoires de fillettes, ricana-t-il, coupant sa phrase en plein milieu, un peu gêné de s'être laisser aller à raconter cela.

- Non, tu ne m'ennuies pas, répondit son ami avec le plus grand sérieux.

Cela arrêta le rire de Renji, qui se tourna à nouveau vers lui avant de revenir à sa position initiale.

- C'est beaucoup plus qu'une amie, continua-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je la connais depuis qu'on est enfants, et je l'aimais déjà beaucoup à cette époque. Et puis, mon affection s'est changé en...en quelque chose de bien plus fort, rougit le jeune homme, embarrassé, qui se trouvait franchement idiot à cet instant-là.

Renji Abarai qui parle d'amour ? Il avait dû boire dans une des bouteilles du bar sans s'en rendre compte !

Mais, après un moment de silence, il reprit tout de même :

- Elle ne s'en est jamais rendue compte. J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas, en fait. Je crois...je crois que je n'étais pas prêt, fit-il d'un air un peu songeur. Je n'arrivait pas à me dire que je l'aimais...aussi fort. Et j'avais peur de lui en parler, aussi. Qu'elle me rejette. Je me disais qu'il allait bien falloir que je le lui dise un jour, et puis je commençais à me dire que je n'en pouvait plus, mais...mais...

Il prit une grande inspiration tremblante, et ferma les yeux.

- Disons que...je ne suis pas arrivé à temps, fit-il avec un sourire amer. Et le pire, c'est que depuis, elle passe tellement de temps avec l'autre type que j'ai l'impression...l'impression qu'elle ne m'accorde plus aucun importance, acheva-t-il dans un chuchotement.

- Renji...

La voix de Sosuke, si sensuelle, et surtout si proche de lui, fit ouvrir les yeux à Renji. Il sursauta violemment en se rendant compte que le brun était presque collé à lui, ses yeux emplis de...désir ?

Le tatoué se recula vivement, son dos cognant contre l'accoudoir. Il regarda, médusé, son aîné rapprocher leurs corps, son regard embrumé et avide le détaillant. Peu à peu gagné par la panique, il tenta de repousser l'autre, mais ce dernier attrapa ses poignets et les retint au dessus de sa tête.

- S'il te plaît... dit-il, son visage et celui de sa victime à peine séparés par quelques centimètres. Laisse-moi...continua-t-il en enfouissant son visage au creux du cou du plus jeune.

- Euh...euh, Sosuke ? tenta Renji d'une voix tremblante. Sosuke !

Mais le brun ne l'écoutait pas, et descendait à présent sur son torse, écartant les pans de la chemise du jeune homme, retraçant ses tatouages avec sa langue.

En temps normal, Renji n'avait absolument rien contre les homosexuels : la preuve, Izuru était un de ses meilleurs amis et il l'était. Mais il n'avait jamais essayé de lui sauter dessus !

- S'il te pl...Sosuke, STOP !

Le jeune homme avait crié lorsqu'il avait senti la main toujours froide du brun se poser sur son entrejambe. Mais ce dernier ne l'écouta pas, et ouvrit habilement le jean du plus jeune, avant de remonter près de son oreille.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller...lui murmura-t-il doucement, avant de continuer à explorer le corps sous lui.

Renji aurait voulu crier, le repousser, lui dire que non, ça n'irait pas, mais au lieu de ça, il s'était mis à pleurer silencieusement. Il essaya de se libérer de la poigne du brun, mais il était plus fort que lui, et en position de dominance. En se rendant compte de ça, le jeune homme commença à sangloter, et ne s'interrompit pas même lorsque son vis à vis commença à s'attaquer à ses tétons.

Et la torture continua, le brun faisant le tour des tatouages, laissant ici et là quelques marques rouges, tandis que le supplicié sanglotait, priant pour que tout ça s'arrête, n'arrivant pas à se dégager de l'emprise du plus âgé. Mais lorsque celui-ci commença à passer sa main sous son caleçon, le corps de Renji s'arqua violemment, de dégoût, de révolte, surprenant Sosuke qui se retrouva par terre. Le tatoué ne mit pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait bouger, et se rhabilla en vitesse, sous les yeux hagards du propriétaire de l'appartement qui ne comprenait plus trop ce qui arrivait. Ce ne fut que quand le jeune homme se fut entièrement rhabillé qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son bras.

- Renji, je...je suis dé-

Renji ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'excuser. Sans un regard en arrière, il repoussa violemment la main du brun et prit ses affaires avant de mettre la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il se retourna, et lança, haletant :

- Ne me touches pas...plus jamais !

Et il sortit, claquant la porte de l'appartement de Sosuke.

.o.o.o.

Ce n'est qu'il arriva devant son appartement que Renji arrêta de courir. Haletant, il dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à ouvrir sa porte, et il la referma aussitôt rentré. Il s'adossa un court instant au battant, puis se laissa glisser par terre, la tête renversée en arrière, reprenant son souffle avec difficulté. Il laissa échapper un son à mi-chemin entre le hoquet et le sanglot, puis se recroquevilla sur lui-même, son front maintenu sur ses genoux par ses mains, croisées derrière sa nuque.

Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois, et il dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir formuler dans sa tête une pensée cohérente tellement ce qu'il s'était passé l'avait choqué. Ce n'est qu'après cela qu'il en prit pleinement la mesure.

- Putain, je suis maudit... ricana-t-il amèrement.

Un hoquet de dégoût lui échappa. La situation lui donnait envie de vomir et, plus que ça, de pleurer. Encore, songea-t-il ironiquement, comme si il n'avait pas déjà assez versé de larmes pour la journée. Il tenta de se secouer en se répétant que ce n'était pas une attitude digne de lui, qu'il devait se reprendre, mais cela lui prit presque une heure avant d'avoir le courage de se lever. Il tremblait, de froid se dit-il, et ses mains étaient tellement glacées qu'elles semblaient bleues. Renji décida que la première chose à faire était de mettre à fond le faible chauffage qu'il possédait et de prendre une bonne douche chaude pour se détendre, et surtout effacer toute trace de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le jeune homme resta sous l'eau pendant un long moment, se savonnant avec tellement de force et d'insistance que sa peau avait pris à certains endroits la teinte de ses cheveux, mais au moins, elle n'était plus violette. Il se sécha rapidement en frissonnant, sans savoir vraiment à quoi, du froid ou des événements, c'était dû, et s'habilla chaudement avant d'aller se coucher, conscient que même les couvertures ne lui tendraient pas très chaud.

Mais il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil, se tournant et se retournant sur son matelas, laissant parfois un bruit plaintif lui échapper. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à sombrer dans le sommeil, ce ne fut que pour revivre sa journée – particulièrement le moment qui lui avait fait le plus mal, évidemment. Il se réveilla en sueur et regarda l'heure sur son réveil.

- Huit heures du matin, grogna-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

Il retomba lourdement dans son lit. Il avait dormi à peine deux heures, et était effrayé à l'idée de retomber dans l'inconscience. Avec un juron, il se leva et s'habilla, puis sortit en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui, réveillant au passage ses voisins.

Une fois dans la rue, il se dirigea dans la direction opposée à celle où se trouvait le domicile d'Aizen et se mit à marcher d'un pas rageur. Son visage crispé ne se détendit qu'au bout d'un bon quart d'heure passé dans le froid, et il se demanda enfin ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire.

Pas question de retourner voir Sosuke. Shunsui et Jyushiro l'auraient certainement accueilli à bras ouverts, mais il répugnait à leur demander encore plus que ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui, et il n'avait pas tellement envie de voir des hommes pour le moment, à vrai dire. Il ne pouvait donc pas aller voir Shuuhei, encore moins Izuru – quoiqu'il sache pertinemment que son ami ne lui ferait aucun mal, non, il avait simplement besoin d'un peu de temps. Il doutait que Momo soit chez elle à cette heure-là, vu les horaires improbables qu'elle devait supporter.

Restait Rukia.

Il connaissait le chemin de sa maison, évidemment – ou plutôt, la maison de son beau-frère. En s'y dirigeant à pas lents, il se demanda tout de même si elle n'avait pas déménagé avec ce Kurosaki, mais sentant son cœur se serrer douloureusement à cette simple évocation, il se dit qu'il devait vraiment arrêter de penser, ou il allait fondre en larmes.

.o.o.o.

Le manoir imposant était un peu à l'écart du centre-ville. Il appartenait à la famille Kuchiki depuis des siècles, semblait-il, et était richement décoré, ce qui l'avait d'abord étonné – quand il avait été en âge de penser à ce genre de choses. Vu le caractère de Byakuya Kuchiki, il ne le pensait pas vraiment porté sur l'ostension, mais il avait ensuite compris que les anciens de la famille avaient toujours voulu préserver l'aspect presque surchargé du bâtiment. Alors, à chaque fois qu'il venait, il se sentait presque écrasé, et traversait – comme cette fois – les jardins aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans courir, se sentant mal à l'aise. Il frappa quelques coups à la porte et recula tandis qu'elle s'ouvrait.

Le majordome qui lui ouvrit le connaissait depuis longtemps, puisqu'il était venu presque à partir du moment où il avait connu Rukia et que l'homme officiait déjà, et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux qui toucha profondément Renji. Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire.

- Bonjour, je viens voir Rukia. Est-ce qu'elle est là ?

- J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit déjà partie, lui répondit son interlocuteur. Elle a quitté la maison vers sept heures pour se rendre à l'université, mais tu pourras sans doute la voir quand même. Tu connais le chemin ?

- Oui, merci. Bonne journée, le salua Abarai en tournant les talons.

.o.o.o.

Rukia étudiait en dernière année à l'université de droit de la ville. Lui n'y avait mis les pieds que de rares fois, toujours avec son amie : il n'avait pas étudié, même si il avait suivi la scolarité obligatoire, travaillant dans l'orphelinat dès qu'il avait obtenu son diplôme.

Il arriva rapidement à destination, pressé de la voir : il lui semblait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis un éternité. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas juste une impression, se fit-il amèrement la réflexion. Ils avaient bien échangé quelques mots peu de temps auparavant, mais cela faisait un long moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une vraie conversation, et pas un échange de politesses – presque depuis la fermeture de l'orphelinat, en fait. Le regret et l'appréhension lui nouèrent le ventre tandis qu'il rentrait, se faisant passer pour un étudiant en retard. Il ne savait pas du tout comme Rukia allait réagir en le voyant, même si il doutait qu'elle le repousse. Non, il avait plus peur qu'elle soit gênée de le voir, ou embarrassée.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces réflexions – pour chasser _n'importe quelle_ réflexion, en fait – il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment où il savait la trouver, puisque ses cours de la matinée s'y déroulaient tous. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps à attendre. Curieusement, cela ne le soulagea pas.

Il avait peur, malgré tout, de la voir, réalisa-t-il soudain. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé depuis des semaines. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire ? « J'ai failli me faire violer par le type qui était devenu mon meilleur ami depuis que je ne supporte plus de te voir avec ton copain » ? Non, il fallait vraiment qu'il évite la partie sur elle.

À présent qu'il était là, il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Il était venu comme ça, sur un coup de tête, alors qu'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un – et sans doute aussi de pourvoir la revoir... Mais finalement, il ne s'était pas vraiment passé quoi que ce soit, hein ? Rien qui vaille la peine d'être dit ? Il n'avait qu'à partir, il la verrait un autre jour. Peut-être...

Renji secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux auburn volant autour de lui. Il devait arrêter de nier l'évidence : ce qui s'était passé, la veille et même les jours, les semaines, les mois précédents, ce n'était pas rien. Pire, c'était presque entièrement sa faute. Pas les agissements de Sosuke, non, mais son éloignement...et tout ce qui en avait découlé.

Avec une grimace de mépris à son adresse, il se demanda si il devait vraiment rester là pour parler à Rukia, alors qu'il risquait de se plaindre d'une situation qu'il avait en grande partie provoquée, lui et lui tout seul. Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger très longtemps, puisque la sonnerie résonna juste à ce moment-là, le faisant sursauter, et que la porte devant lui s'ouvrit.

Il déglutit devant le flot d'élèves courant presque hors de la salle, guettant la chevelure noire de son amie. Il était un peu tard pour repartir, se dit-il fermement.

Il l'aperçut, un peu à la traîne, avec une amie à elle, Orihime – gentille, mais un peu cruche. Elles bavardaient gaiement, souriant toutes les deux, et Renji sentit une vague de nostalgie et de regret l'envahir. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas réellement souri devant lui ?

Depuis combien de mois ?

Il allait s'élancer vers elle lorsqu'il aperçut une troisième personne. La même chevelure rousse, rare, qu'Orihime. Une silhouette haute et noueuse, mais bien bâtie. Des sourcils toujours froncés, mais un regard chaleureux qui s'illuminait dès qu'il se posait sur Rukia. _Ichigo Kurosaki_.

Renji s'arrêta en plein mouvement et se dissimula derrière un groupe d'élèves tandis que les trois amis lui passaient devant, sans même le remarquer. Même Rukia.

Abarai refoula ses larmes. Pourquoi devrait-il pleurer, d'ailleurs ? C'était sa faute, finalement. Entièrement sa faute. Il avait trop tardé, il avait été trop lâche, et maintenant c'était fini. Il était arrivé trop tard, et c'était sa faute. Seulement, entièrement sa faute.

Il sentit son ventre se nouer et eut du mal à respirer. Il sorti en titubant de l'établissement et partit à travers la ville. Il avait peur que, si il s'arrêtait, il ne puisse plus repartir. Plus se relever.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se relever. C'était trop tard.

Il l'avait vu, à la manière dont ils se tenaient, dont ils se regardaient, dont ils parlaient en sortant de cette salle. Elle était à lui, maintenant. À Kurosaki. Et lui, il n'était plus rien pour elle, qu'un ami lointain, une vague connaissance qu'elle ne remarquait même plus.

.o.o.o.

Dans cette ville, tout était gris ou brun terne à longueur de temps : la météo, les maisons, l'eau du canal, l'herbe, les gens...

Le chemin de fer qui la traversait à l'est, bordé de quelques maisons austères.

Renji s'y détachait tellement bien. Il s'était toujours senti opposé à ce paysage, avec ses cheveux carmins. Il avait eu du mal à se faire à la froide monotonie de cette ville, au début. Puis il avait eu Rukia, et ses grands yeux violets. Il y avait eu les autres, mais c'était elle qui l'avait tiré de l'état second dans lequel il passait ses journées.

Ils s'étaient attachés, lui beaucoup trop, elle beaucoup moins.

Elle ne le remarquait même plus.

Le train arrivait, produisant même de loin un crissement désagréable qui convenait bien à cette morne cité sans âme.

Sans elle, qu'était-il, désormais ? Elle avait été le centre de sa vie pendant tellement longtemps. Si il avait eu l'orphelinat, peut-être aurait-il réussi à se relever, à garder le cap. Peut-être même que si il avait encore eu des amis, si il avait été plus proche de Momo, Shuuhei et Izuru, peut-être qu'il aurait réussi. Le seul qu'il avait eu ces derniers temps avait fini par lui sauter dessus, et après coup il comprenait que c'était sans doute dans ses intentions depuis le début. Ce n'était pas exactement une relation encourageante, et cela prouvait plutôt son aveuglement et sa stupidité.

Peut-être. Il s'en serait peut-être sorti. Mais là, devant la ligne de chemin de fer, tout seul, il se sentait seulement abandonné et isolé. Plus personne ne lui apportait l'affection qu'il recherchait.

Il ne pouvait pas vivre seul, pourtant. Il savait que la solitude l'achèverait à coup sûr : il n'était pas fait pour elle. Mais les relations qu'il nouait avec les gens semblaient toutes se solder par un échec. À cause de lui-même, parce qu'il n'essayait pas assez ou parce qu'il se trompait sur l'autre. Que lui restait-il, alors ?

Plus rien. Ses grands yeux violets ne le fixaient plus, elle se détournait de lui. Elle l'avait déjà fait. Il pouvait avoir pour elle tout l'amour du monde, être affligé de tous les problèmes existants, elle ne le regarderait plus.

Trop tard.

Le rouge semblait éclatant au milieu des rails grisâtres.


End file.
